Road Into Darkness-The Supernatural Story
by AlyssaMarieWinchester
Summary: Alyssa Winchester, Daughter of Dean whom was born when he was 17 years old. At tender age of nine Dean teaches Alyssa the art of hunting and trains her to be all she can be. This is my AU Supernatural story surrounding the two brothers and a little girl whom we see grow up through out it all.
1. Pilot: Terror Of The night

**AN: Hi everyone. I've been wanting to do an alternate series of Supernatural with Dean having a daughter since I got hooked with the show over a month ago. I really do hope you enjoy reading as I take you down this road with the brothers and their little girl that Dean is raising.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from supernatural, Only thing that I own is Alyssa she is my baby :)  
><strong>

**Prologue: ****twenty-two years ago, tragedy struck the Winchesters and their lives were never the same. Their Mother was killed in a fire claimed by evil and darkness. now twenty-two years later Two Brothers and One little girl embarks on a Journey that would forever change their lives and might cost them their own.**

Sometimes you hear someone say things happens for a reason. For the Winchesters that's a different story. A bit of an alternate universe told by two brothers and Dean's daughter whom was nine when it all began. As we listen to the horror and the darkness that they take us down to the journey you will see what dangers they had to face over the years. Dean was the oldest of Sam when he was around 17 he had dated a girlfriend then few months she ended up getting pregnant. Alyssa Marie Winchester was born on November 5th 1996.

After giving birth to their child,Alison, her mother died due to complications although no one knew the real reason what happened to her. Dean basically raised Alyssa through out his hunts Along side with his dad and brother Sam over the years she was growing up. After Sam Standford Dean and John trained Alyssa when she turned eight years old after Alyssa witnessed something in her closet one night and attacked her. Since then she knew the real story of monsters and wanted to fight them also. Alyssa maybe young and little but her brain is matured older than she really looks.

November 3rd, 3 am as Dean was driving the impala was filled with raw emotions and tension due to event earlier they had to endure. She didn't feel like talking, In fact no one in the car wanted to. All she did is what Sam was doing looking out the window she wiped her tears from her eyes feeling her uncles pain in her heart. She was sad, hurt and angry most of all she just sat there and wondered how in a second her life can change. That night it did.. Alyssa went back to how it all happened in her mind..

**72 hours earlier...**

Dean needed help so he decided after John vanished he and Alyssa whom is almost nine now, would need to get Sammy. It middle of the night when they arrived at his apartment getting out of the car Alyssa started snickering as she walked by her dad Dean.

"So dad You think Uncle Sammy will come with us?" Alyssa said with a excited voice tone as she was holding his hand walking upstairs.

"I hope he does. Maybe we should try the window instead?" Dean grinned and chuckled

Alyssa replied "Why not just knock on the door daddy?" Alyssa was curious but seeing the look he had tells her he enjoyed riling his brother up.

Dean grinned and then spoke "Because I like to wind him up some to see if he still got it in him" Alyssa rolled her eyes then put her hand on his arms "What is it Angel bear?" Angel Bear was a cute nickname that he gave her since she was a tiny girl she always beamed when he called her that.

" Daddy, You may want to go through the window but I can pick the lock if you like?" Dean eyes got wide and wonders how she even know about picking locks Alyssa and him ran upstairs and she got out two picks and started jabbing them in the key hole "What? You never picked one before?" Seeing her dad's reaction she giggled

"Well yes I have sweetheart, I don't remember this being in the training we were doing? Who taught you that?

"Bobby did" Dean reaction and his eyes were priceless "What? he was bored so he wanted to show me something new and the face you haw right now daddy making me giggle" Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair when she was working on the lock "Alyssa grinned and suddenly the door cracked open" "Here we go it took me a bit longer but I still got it." Dean shook his head as they both walked into the apartment walking around Alyssa knocked something over that was on a table she whispered to her dad, "sorry" Sam was jolted awake by a loud noise coming out of his room he notice a small figure and a taller one walking around he jumped on Dean and fought him only be wrestled on the ground Alyssa stood by and watched the showdown unfolding before her very eyes.

"Whoa! easy Tiger!" Dean grinned and laughed softly

"Dean? What.. you scared the crap out of me!" Sam was panting and confused at the same time wondering why his brother decided to break into the apartment in the middle of the night.

"That's because you're out of practice let me up will ya" Sam helped Dean up and noticed Alyssa beside him" "So you have any beer?"

Sam responded "Please tell me you didn't break in here for some beer? What are you doing here Dean?"

Dean replied dryly "We need to talk"

Sam replied "Ever tried the phone?"

He replied back "Wouldn't you have picked it up?"

"Sam? "A female voice comes into the room cutting the lights on Dean was amused at what she was wearing but Alyssa rolled her eyes at her dad's drooling" Sam whats going on?"

Sam replied as he walked over to her "Jessica, I'm sorry we woke you honey, Brother Dean, and my niece Alyssa, This is my girlfriend Jessica. "

"Oh right this is your brother Dean and his daughter? He told me a a little bit about you" Alyssa stood there and waved at her suddenly she felt something was very wrong she couldn't tell what it was but she felt like someone was walking over her grave.

Dean was amused and had this face of glee in his eyes when he walked towards her "Oh he did I wonder what he said by the way I love smurfs your shirt..Looks really..I mean you must be out of my brothers league"

Alyssa coughed and responded "Dad! kid in the room remember"

Jessica replied "Sorry I'll just put something on."

Dean replied "No..No, I wouldn't dream of it But, I do need to borrow your boyfriend here for a few minutes"

Sam whom was getting annoyed at this point replied "Dean knock it off and No Dean anything you want to say you can in front of Jess"

Dean rephrased what he said "Okay..Dads hadn't been home in a few days."

Sam shrugs "So dad's working overtime over Miller time shift he'll stumble back sooner or later. Whats the big deal-o"

Dean got right to the point "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."

Then realization struck knowing how serious this was he excused himself Jessica kissed Sam and went back to the bedroom. Sam gave Alyssa a glass of milk and told her to remain in the kitchen while Dean and him go into the living room. Back of his mind he was wondering why Dean was bringing a nine year old on the mission.

When entering the living room Sam looked at Dean he was in no mood to argue not at three in the morning but he needed to get some things sorted out.

Sam spoke "Really Dean, I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. Are you serious? How did you break in anyway?"

Dean replied in a dry tone "Lock pick, That doesn't matter now, Look, you're not hearing me, Sam, Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine. Why now?" Sam said with little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Dean was getting near desperate at this point and replied "I need you are you coming with us or not?"

Sam shook his head and responded "No I'm not Dean, I'm sorry I have my own life right now I have school, Listen I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked around his brother speaking "Aw Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Sam was not amused "Oh really I remember when I was a kid I told dad I was scared of that thing in my closet you know what he did? He gave me a 45..."

"Yeah so?"

Sam replied "I was nine years old! he was suppose to say don't be afraid of the dark but of course..thats dad"

Dean's voice raised a bit "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

Sam stood his ground and replied "Yes I do and could you keep it down what do you mean us? Alyssa doesn't know whats out there does she?"

Dean looked down at the coffee table then back at Sam speaking "Yea She already knows the truth..after an attack that happened couple years ago."

Sam was shocked and yet still confused to why she is even here "Attacked? Oh poor Alyssa," Sam mumbled then spoke up again "Wait, Why couldn't you just let Bobby handle her when you were on your hunts or does she stay in motels?"

"No, I mean she was taken care of when she was little bit she works with me now she does the hunts along side with me, She had been for a couple months. You know with things I trained her on its okay Sam really she wants to do this after we told her the truth."

Sam eyes about bugged out of his head he couldn't believe what he was hearing "What!? Are you serious? She couldn't be more than I don't know seven or years old."

Alyssa overhearing the conversation came into the room and stood beside Dean " Uncle Sammy, I'm almost nine now, besides I like working with Dad it may not be a easiest job and prettiest job in the world but I like it."

Sam then spoke "Really? You are far to young for this kind of job..Dean this is insane, really!"

Dean wasn't in the mood to argue he waved his hand to stop anymore questions being thrown at him "Okay stop Look Sam I needed her on this with me and I need you please"

"Wow I had a feeling you would bring you're daughter into this horror show one day but come on she's..It's just The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can't find."

Dean replied in a soft tone "We save a lot of people doing it, too."

Sam ran his large hands over his tired eyes then spoke "You really think Mom would have wanted this for us? Alison, do you think she'd want this for Alyssa? This job is way to dangerous even for a nine year old Dean"

Alyssa spoke up "Sammy I can handle it really dad taught me how to protect myself I'm learning everyday." Sam got his jacket then the three of them went outside to the impala that Dean still had they went to the back of the trunk when Sam stopped and spoke. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors. and Now you got Alyssa involved into this? Is this what you want for your daughter? Something that could be deadly for her?"

Dean shook his head and spoke "No it's not I don't have a choice here. We have to do what we gotta do regardless and she wants this just as much as I do,. So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

Sam replied "No. Not normal. Safe. I never said my life was anything but normal but I try and be safe."

Dean replied in a dry tone "Right,And that's why you ran away."

Sam replied "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

Dean looked at Sam then replied "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. Alyssa and I can't do this alone Sam please"

Sam looked at Alyssa and then at Dean he let out a sharp breath then closed his eyes then opening them to speak" Alright, Alright what was the last thing he was hunting"


	2. Pilot: Terror Of The night Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! The only thing I own is Alyssa, She's my baby! :)**

After enough convincing and barging, Sam went with both Alyssa and Dean after telling Jessica that he loved her then kissed her good bye little that he knew it be the last time he ever see Jess alive again. While on the road Alyssa was having a strange nightmare about a fire and screaming she woke up in a sweat, breathing heavy. wiping the sweat from her face she noticed it was daylight and them at some gas station. Sam was sitting in the car with the door open playing with cassette tapes when she heard him speak

"Sam noticed how quickly Alyssa woke up he looked over at her in the back seat "Hey kiddo, Are you okay?"

"Yea, It was just a bad dream that's all" *As if..bad dream what if the dreams were to come true* Where are we Uncle Sammy?"

Sam responded "Getting some gas and food before we get to California. I swear you dad has bad taste in music collections "Sam saw Dean coming out of the store with food and drinks in his hand he handed some sandwich and a orange juice to Alyssa. He sets the rest of the stuff in the front seat then pumps gas while Sam speaks "How do you pay for all this stuff the food and gas and whatever?"

Alyssa responded "Credit cards.."

Sam replied "Ah You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Well yes hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. You have to do what you can. " Dean starts pumping gas as he speaks. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam replied "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Dean: "Uh, Burt Aframian."

Alyssa giggled at the name and continued to eat her food while listening to Sam and Dean. He gets in the car while speaking and closes the door.

Dean responded "Oh Yea And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." When Dean gotten in the car he asked if Sam wanted some food he declined then spoke regarding the tapes he was looking through

"You know I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Dean replied "Why?"

"Well for one, they are cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Matalica? really Matalica? It's the greatest hits from mullet rock?"

Dean takes the tape from Sam putting it in the radio then speaks after dropping another in the box "House rules Sammy.. Driver gets to pick and shotgun gets to shut his cake-hole. Besides I think Alyssa likes what I play."

Sam replied "You too?"

Alyssa spoke as she grinned " Oh Yea don't forget Evanescence too! I so love Amy Lee Sammy! I can tell you some country music I have also on my Ipod " Alyssa sat back in her seat as Dean started the car she wanted to tell Sam about her nightmares and that gut feeling she had last night, She feared neither Sam nor Dean would understand let alone believe her if she told.

Sam responded "You know Sammy is a 12 year old. It's Sam, okay you two?"

Dean smirked at Alyssa from the rear view mirror and blasted the radio higher as he spoke "What Sammy I can't hear you the music to loud! "Alyssa busted out laughing while Sam glared at Dean they drove off heading to Jericho"

The Winchesters arrived in town coming up to the bridge Sam was on the phone talking to police and the morgue and got nothing he thanked the person and hung up as they arrived at the bridge that ran over a creek it had several road blocks which alerted their attention. He opens the glove compartment getting some fake badges out seeing Sam's looking a bit shocked at the collections the three of them gets out of the car. Sam then spoke up seeing Alyssa walking along.

"Dean, Maybe she should wait in the car I mean they aren't gonna really buy that she's a Fed"

Dean replied "I have that covered I'll just tell them she has a growth spur in her years." Dean chuckled

Alyssa squeaked and replied "Daddy! I am not that short, Well okay maybe a little stop teasing." Dean kissed the top of her head and patted her back lightly." Anyway I'm not allowed to be left alone without him Sammy."

Dean told Sam he would explain later on the rules and such but for now they needed to get on the case. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head he still didn't feel right bringing a young girl on this mission let alone any mission requires monsters and blood and everything else that you'd see in horror films. Their job really was like a horror show But it never stopped the soap opera drama from it all. Sam hand his hand on Alyssa's back as the three of them walked up to the officers.

Dean took out his fake ID and smiled "Federal Marshall's"

The officer took a peek at the Id's and spoke "Aren't you two bit young to be Federal Marshall's esp, That young one there?"

Dean let out a soft chuckle as he spoke" Ah thanks Awfully kind of you.. and Don't worry this little girl isn't really little she just has a growth spur going.". Dean goes over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There has been others before that."

Sam responded "So, this victim, you knew him?"

"Well Yes, Town like this, everybody knows everybody." The officer replied.

Dean circles the car, looking around while speaking "Any connection between any of the victims besides them being all men?"

Sam jumped in then "So what's the theory?

"I don't know Serial Murder, Kidnapping."

Alyssa responded "It does look like kidnapping to me."

Dean chuckled and smirked "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Sam stomps on Deans foot making Alyssa giggle, they thanked the officer and walked back towards the car with Alyssa following them suddenly Dean smacked the back of Sam's head and glared

"Ow! What was that for?"

Dean replied "You! Why did you have to step on my foot?"

"Why did you have to go and talk to the police like that?"

Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking, Alyssa hurried to his side "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns facing two more agents the three of them blushed knowing they nearly got caught.

"Can I help you boys?" The man ask.

Dean responded "No, sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder Agent Scully" The agents walked passed them as they watched. The gang went into town searching for the girlfriend of the missing victim they were pointed to the library where they looked up some articles finding a few hits to a woman named Constance. Sam got on the computer after shoving his brother out of the way He read an article out loud that was a suicide not murder.

Dean spoke up after reading the article "Did it say why she did it?"

Sam nodded his head and spoke "Uh yea apparently she called 911 an hour before that she was giving her two little kids a bath and left them alone for a minute when she came back they weren't breathing and later died."

Alyssa shook her head and spoke in a sad tone "Those poor kids daddy How can that bitch be so reckless!"

Dean looks at Alyssa and shook his head holding her tight in his arms "Alyssa, language please." Alyssa shrugged and replied softly "Sorry daddy, it slipped."

Sam looked at Dean then back to the article he was reading "Anyway seems Constance couldn't bare it and jumped off the bridge and drowned according to her husband here.

Dean notice something in the picture and pointed it out "Hey isn't that the bridge we were on earlier today?"

That night they went back to the deserted bridge and looked over the railing viewing the water crashing below Dean stated that this must have been where Constance took a swan dive then walked over to Sam with Alyssa following beside him.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam said wondering if John had came there or not.

"Well, he's chasing the Same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied looking at the water.

Sam shook his head and felt he reached a dead end he then wonders what the next plan is. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean replied as he walked from the bridge side.

Sam stopped in his tracks and couldn't believe what he was hearing he then responded "What? I told you that I gotta be back on Monday.."

Dean smiled "Oh right I forget..."

Alyssa jumped in and then spoke "How did you forget Monday was his interview thing."

Dean brushed off what Alyssa was saying then spoke directly at Sammy "You really gonna do this? Become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Sammy shrugged "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? the things you've done?" Dean questioned Sam knowing he probably never told Jessica about his past.

Sam got quite for a minute then spoke up "No and she's never gonna know."

Dean spoke back sarcastically Well that's healthy..

"Uncle Sammy, you can't base relationships and love on lies. If you really loved Jessica you'd come clean about everything." Alyssa said, Sam glance at her and wonders how she got so smart for someone her size.

Dean getting frustrated a bit he spoke up "You had always been like this. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows. Alyssa hurries and follows the both of them shaking her head knowing an argument is about to come on.

Sam voice started to raise when he was speaking "Oh really and who's that genius?."

Dean spoke in a soft tone "You're one of us."

Sam hurries to get in front of Dean "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life. and bringing a near nine year old on your missions! You have really lost your mind!"

Alyssa feeling like she's being treated like a kid which she hated with passion. Even in stores the people in there giving her baby talk that made her blood boil she was tired of it and spoke up "Hold it I wanted to be in this and I'm not some random kid I have a job yes I am young but I'm not made of glass stop treating me like one!"

Dean took a glace at Alyssa and spoke up while staring at Sam "Alyssa..It's OK this is between Sam and Me. Sam, You have a responsibility to-"

Sam spoke up "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.

Dean was getting angry at this point and spoke in a low chilling tone "Don't talk about her like that."

Alyssa coughed then pointed out the woman in white "Uh guys! "They see Constance standing at the edge of the bridge."

Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean and Alyssa run to the railing and look over where she vanishes into thin air.


	3. Pilot:Terror Of The night Part Three

**Disclaimer: Reminder I do NOT own Supernatural and I don't work for CW and co. Although the character Alyssa is mine as I make her grow into a hunter with her dad's help.**

**Warnings: Mild language and italicas are for titles from movies or music the * are for thoughts of the characters.**

The woman in white was gone in a flash suddenly the impala started up even with Dean holding the keys, jingling it in his hand it started up chasing after the three of them as they went over both Sam and Alyssa were hanging on the side of the railing Sam climbed up and helped Alyssa back on the road of the bridge, he yelled for Dean whom was ok at the bottom near the shore. Sam was a bit amused and giggled as he got back onto the bridge then hugged Alyssa making sure she was ok. Dean finally joined them all muddy.

Sammy watched Dean looking over his car then came back around the front to meet him and making sure Alyssa was alright when he spoke "Your car all right?"

Dean took a deep breath yet he was annoyed that car turned into "Christine" over night he replied "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!"

Sam nodded in agreement and spoke "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam settles on the hood next to Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean "Wow dude you smell like.." Alyssa interrupted "A Sweat Sock?"

Sam smirked then replied "No, I was gonna say toilet."

The Winchesters checked into a motel only to find out that John rented the same room they went to check it out when they went in the place was in a mess wall was covered with news clippings and articles. Moldy food left and salt suggested he hadn't been there in a few days. Sam realized that John had figured out who the woman in white was. Dean told both Sam and Alyssa to look for the address while he showers and clean up.

Sam took a deep breath before Dean went to the bathroom "Hey Dean about what I said earlier about..I mean Im sorry.."

Dean smiled and replied "No chick flick moments.."

Sam: Jerk "Sam chuckled"

"Bitch." Dean said as he smirked then went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Alyssa stood there confused at the situation normally most would apologize and not call each others names while doing it she sat on one of the beds thinking to herself and watching Sam look around.

Sam looked around and noticed that Alyssa was sitting on the bed in deep thought "Hey are you alright sweetheart?"

Alyssa looked up at her uncle and grinned "Yea I was just thinking is all." Sam sat on the bed and rubs her back as she spoke "I like having you here with us Sam, I missed you while you were gone."

Sam hugged Alyssa and kissed the top of her head then spoke " Oh cupcake, I missed you too I'm sorry I had to go away but while I was gone at school I thought about you everyday." What don't get is why are you doing this? I mean being on this hunt? You know how dangerous it is?"

Alyssa nodded taking a deep breath of her "Of course I do I don't mind it really I may look young and I am short but I have a brain Uncle Sammy. I don't go to a normal school because dad signs me up with online courses and my grades are so good. I can even fight some too because Bobby has this training dummy in the Junk Yard and I practice on that everyday."

Sam hugged Alyssa tight then he touched her hand listening her story he was happy how great she was doing but in his heart he was still worried for his little niece " I know what you are saying really but It doesn't stop me from worrying about you. This job isn't a walk in the park the monsters are out for one thing regardless of how old we are."

Alyssa nodded and spoke "I know uncle Sammy I'm not saying that it doesn't scare me because it does plenty but I can't let that control me I need be there for daddy and for you and fro grandpa." Sam hugged her tight then Alyssa got quite a bit getting another odd feeling in her stomach she needed to tell someone before it was too late Seeing Sam was sitting with her she figured better late than never, "Uncle Sam? I have to tell you something..."

Sam looked at her eyes and knew it was something serious he spoke in a soft caring tone "What is it? You can tell me anything I will try and help okay."

Alyssa nodded and closed her eyes for the confession she took a deep breath and spoke "It's about Jessica, I think..." Just then with Alyssa's luck Dean opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom all cleaned up.

Dean spoke when he walked into the room "I'm gonna get us a bite to eat anyone need anything?"

Alyssa replied "Can you bring me a Double Cheeseburger?"

Dean grinned and kissed the top of Alyssa's head "Sure thing kiddo. stay with uncle Sammy until I get back." Alyssa nodded and waved to Dean when he walked outside he noticed a patrol car and the manager in an instant he knew the jig was up, he called Sam on the cell to warn him what was going down. Inside the room Sam was looking around and noticed the photo on the mirror he smiled taking it suddenly his cell phone rang Dean on the other end was panicking a bit but tried to remain calm.

"Grab Alyssa and both of you get out of there now I'll meet you soon."

Sam was alarmed and spoke into the phone "Dean! what's happening!?"

Dean replied "I can't explain do what I said okay" He hung up the phone and tried to walk away from the scene only he was caught by couple officers. Sam looked out the window and noticed Dean was getting arrested. Panic settled in Sam's stomach he grabbed Alyssa's hand and they both escaped out the bathroom window. When the coast was clear they gotten into the impala and drove off.

Dean was apprehended by the police and taken to the station down in town where he was being questioned by the sheriff whom that Him and John where some kind of whack job. Dean was a bit surprised to see the journal that was brought out he just grinned at the man the entire time he was being interrogated. The most important question the Sheriff wanted to know what the _"Dean 35-111"_was all about Dean stated it was his locker number and nothing else not like he would give the man anymore opportunity to think Dean was crazy truth of the matter was the sheriff better be glad that the woman in white wasn't after him.

After getting a call the cop asked Dean if he needed to go to the restroom he said no then was cuffed to the table. Dean noticed a paperclip and smirked he unlocked the cuff taking the book he escaped the police station.

Sam and Alyssa decided to visit the husband of the victims and questioned him about that night. Sam asked about John that was in the photo and was told that he had been here three days ago and hadn't been seen since then. Sam and Alyssa asked him about Constance and where she was buried he told them the location and was getting upset when Sam implied that Joseph might have been unfaithful just before his wife's death he got upset and ordered them off his property.

Later that night Sam and Alyssa stopped to get something to drink then drove down the road he was looking over at Alyssa watching out the window he smiled breaking her out of the trance she was in he spoke "Penny for your thought's cupcake." Alyssa smiled and blushed at him she stretched her arm out then took a long deep sigh and spoke up.

"Is daddy okay? Will the police let him go?" Alyssa voice sounded meek and worried for her dad when she ask

"Oh he will be find believe me. I kind of placed a fake 911 call it would give Dean time to flee the place." Alyssa giggled and shook her head "What? I have alot of tricks up my sleeves some you don't even know and mostly a lot of it your dad might roast me like a thanksgiving turkey if I told you." Alyssa rolled her eyes and Sam chuckled Sam face got serious and concerned when he spoke in a soft tone." Alyssa, back in the motel, you said something about Jessica..Can you tell me what it is?"

Alyssa looked down at her hands then back at Sam the other shoe dropped finally she had to tell him what she felt it what she dreamed she only hoped that her Uncle would believe her. "Uncle Sam, it's really hard to explain I.." Sam knew something wasn't right, He pulled over the car and turned it off he then moved his body a bit to look at her his eyes said it all he was worried and she knew it. "I think Jessica might be in trouble Sammy. "

Sam heart literally went into his throat not only he had been feeling the same thing his nine year old niece was also telling him too he spoke up in a quite tone "What..do you mean Alyssa? She's in trouble?"

Alyssa replied closing her eyes then it met his "The other night when we were at your place I was looking at Jess then I had this...Oh god I hope you believe me Sammy when I tell you, I felt a cold chill coming over me like someone was walking over her grave." Sam leaned back in his seat in shock he didn't know what to think but there was more and Alyssa was ready to tell it somehow and someway "There's more..That nightmare yesterday? I had a dream about a fire and screaming, I could feel the heat and the terror, Uncle Sammy it was.."

Sam found his voice and put his hand up to stop her from speaking he had to get all this to sink in he spoke with a shaky voice "Are you telling me that you can see things in your dreams and it comes true?" Alyssa slowly nodded, Sam put his hand over his mouth hoping something really wasn't wrong with Jess part of him hoped whatever Alyssa was feeling wasn't real.

Alyssa tears began to well up in her eyes her voice cracked when speaking "I'm sorry Uncle Sammy I..please tell me you aren't mad at me..tell me you believe me please." Sam looked at Alyssa his face and eyes had so many emotions running through them he looked at the road ahead of him then back at her what she was saying sounded almost like what he was going through in the last year. It was a shock pure and utter shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be fitting here for a cliffhanger where it was after Alyssa confessed to Sam. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. Feedback and Advice are welcome. :)<br>**


	4. Pilot:Terror Of The night Part 4

**Hi again okay I had to come back to this and notice I had a ton of errors! I am so sorry about that. I did manage to re-edit the best I could. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Alyssa, she's my baby! :)**

Sam could see her tears from the moonlight that was shining in the car he put his arms around her then gave her a gentle hug trying to find words of his own but nothing came out he was shaken to the core on what Alyssa just revealed. After a few minutes he looked at her then spoke. "Alyssa, I do belive you and Im not mad. I'm just stunned."

Alyssa wiped her eyes then spoke "What if something like this comes true? What if Jessica is in real trouble Uncle Sammy?"

Sam spoke in a soft low tone "Alyssa stop please, Look we just have to pray that those dreams and feelings don't happen. There is a good chance that it could be wrong and Jessica is at home waiting for me with a box of cookies and a kiss." Sam chuckled but in his mind was racing. He was trying to convince a nine year old that it could be a coincidence when he felt something wasn't right for a couple days himself he even dream it That was terrifying in itself.

Alyssa broke the silence in the car when she spoke "Sammy, I'm scared what if.." Sam held her in his arms trying to calm her down he rubbed her back in circles and stayed like that for a few minutes. Suddenly Sam's phone rang making them both jump. He wiped the tears from his eyes and answered his phone knowing it was Dean on the other end "Hey Dean," Sam cleared his throat and spoke again " So, I suppose you sprung out dude?"

Dean heard Sam's voice cracking and wondered if he was ok he smiled and replied "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal don't ya think?" Dean chuckled then cleared his throat "Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

Sam replied "Uh yea I'm fine it's probably my allergies and you're welcome by the way."

Dean know something was wrong but didn't press him on it and changed the subject "Listen, we gotta talk.."

Sam responded "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

Dean was getting annoyed at this point with his brothers ranting he interrupted "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

Sam ignored what Dean said and went on "I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

Dean replied "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho. We don't know where he is now but I did come across something " Dean was looking at the Journal while talking Sam wonders how he knew he replied that he has his Journal.

Sam was confused "Wait dad never goes anywhere without that thing"

Dean nodded on the phone and spoke "Well he did this time what I found in it was a Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going. He left us the coordinates as well."

Sam replied "Coordinates. Where to?"

Dean shrugged and responded "I'm not sure yet."

Sam took a deep breath looking over at Alyssa then back to the road "I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" Alyssa felt a cold chill in the car as did Sam they both looked at each other then turned and looked in the backseat where the woman in white was watching them.

Alyssa replied "Oh Crap!"

Sammy breathes hard while on the phone with Dean he looks right at Constance Alyssa took the phone from Sammy just as the woman spoke..

"Take me home" She said flatly

Alyssa squeaked and spoke into the cell "Daddy we got a problem!" Alyssa heard Sam telling her no then Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself in high speed Alyssa on the phone started screaming "Dad she's driving the car she's gonna kill us!"

Dean was at a full blown panic and started running while talking "Where are you both now!"

Alyssa responded "I think she's taking us to that bridge!" Alyssa phone dropped out of her hand soon as Constance got the both of them on the bridge the car came to a screeching halt and everything unlocked. Sam and Alyssa were both frantic and panting at the same time Sam looked back and notice the woman was still there then the car started again pulling up the the house where she once lived before she died.

Sam breathed harder both of them were utterly terrified but tried to remain calm "Don't do this..." Constance flickers while her voice was very sad so was her eyes they were so dead and cold she replied "I can never go home."

Sam then responded "You're scared to go home." Alyssa took an iron pipe out of the glove compartment before she attacks Sam, she flew herself into the backseat turning Constance into air for a brief second when she came back. Constance grabbed Alyssa and turned her over holding the girls throat and told her to say out of it.

Sam was in horror seeing the events that just happened before his very eyes never mind the sheer terror that was happening but his niece had some moves for a girl her size, Constance reappear in the shotgun seat and gets into Sam's lap attacking him instantly Alyssa got out of the car and went around the trunk she got a small shot gun and shot it through the window making Constance vanish into air.

Dean heard the shot rang out as he ran towards the impala. The scene was almost too frightening for words Dean grabbed the gun from Alyssa then shot Constance several more times until she vanished." Alyssa ran to her dad and hugged him speaking " Daddy! Im sorry I had to shoot at that woman it was gonna."

Dean knelt down and hugged Alyssa tightly "It's okay Angel you did good I am proud of you sweetheart." What happened next was very unexpected to Dean and Alyssa, Sam stated he's taking Constance home and drove the impala right into the house crashing through anything in its path both Alyssa and Dean were stunned and yet walked into the mess and rubble. Dean went over to get Sam luckily.

Sam gotten out of the car and the three of them watched Constance by the stairs holding a pic and the kids at the upstairs landing trapping the brothers with a cabinet. Constance walked over to see her children whom in a light speed came at her then turned her into a puddle of water killing her instantly. The cabinet fell down Dean went over to make sure Alyssa was ok then they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean spoke in a dry tone "So this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nodded and responded "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

Alyssa shook her head and spoke "It was a really horrible tragedy you think she's at a better place now daddy?"

Dean shook his head and spoke "Maybe, I don't know darling. But you and Sammy both found her weak spot nice work "He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain."

Sam responded "Yeah, I wish I could say the Same for you. What were you thinking Dean. shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Alyssa giggled and replied "I got her too Uncle Sam"

Dean responded as he walked to his car that was buried in the debris "Hey I did save your asses. I'll tell you another thing Sammy if you messed up my car, You're in so much trouble." Sammy chuckled and held Alyssa to his side they manage to pull the car from the house and left town that night. Up at the front seat Sam look at the back and notice Alyssa sleeping he took a deep breath and spoke." Poor kid she really been through alot."

Dean replied "Yea I know, she has we all have. You know Dean she did really good back there with that gun."

Dean and Sam went over the Coordinates and found that it's located in Blackwater Ridge Colorado. Sam decline coming along for the trip because he still has school and that interview in the morning. Sam had made it clear hunting was no longer part of his life. Dean was disappointed but accepted Sam's wishes. They headed back at Sam's apartment where he hugged Alyssa when she woke up saying his goodbyes to her he climbed out of the car shutting the door he looked through the window and grinned

Sam replied "I'll see you both around alright and Alyssa be good for your dad okay." Dean nodded and they both waved as Sam went back into the apartment little did any of them knew that there was danger ahead. Sam called out to Jess when he came inside the place was dark and cold when passing the table there was a plate of cookies with a note saying she missed him. Sam smiled taking a cookie going upstairs. He heard the shower running and assumed that she was taking a bath. Exhausted, he fell back to the bed and nothing would prepare him to what was coming next."

On the road Alyssa got another feeling she she screamed " DAD! Stop! Stop the car, we have to go back now!" Dean slammed on the brakes alarmed he wondered what was going on "Don't ask questions please we gotta get there now!" Alyssa prayed they the two of them get there in time. Dean instinct kicked in and made a illegal U turn speeding back to Sam's place."

Back at Sam's he was laying on his back with his eyes closed on the bed, suddenly he felt couple of blood drops on his head it was wet and cold he opened his eyes and gasp in horror the site he saw Jessica pinned to the ceiling He yelled "No!" The scene was just like his mother twenty two years before. Her belly was cut open and bleeding, then suddenly Jessica burst into flames the room swallowed itself in fire.

Dean came up to the apartment and slammed on the breaks he could see the smoke coming from the bedroom both Alyssa and him gotten out of the car just as the window blew out causing Alyssa to scream. Dean told her to stay there, as he ran into the building kicking the door in he went to get Sam in time off the bed Sam was screaming Jess over and over while being carried out. Sam fell to his knees and cried Alyssa watching the scene unfold from her very eyes she started crying and hugged Sam her hot tears fell into his hair as she sobbed along with her uncle, saying sorry over and over.

It didn't take long before the firetruck and police to arrived they put out the flames. Dean looked at the building, still in shock as Sam and Alyssa were. Dean wanted to cry, scream or hit something how could one night change everything. Looking over where Sam was he walked over to him and kissed his daughters head. Sam was messing with a gun in his hand while some tears sprung from his eyes Alyssa touched his waist and spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Sammy, it's all my fault." Alyssa was crying and still had been she couldn't stop the tears feeling her uncles pain loosing Jessica not to mention the guilt she felt, She wished she had done something sooner anything would have been better than seeing Sammy in so much pain. Dean spoke up in a soft voice.

"Are you okay Sam?"

Sam nodded he couldn't really talk let out a whisper _"Yea"_ only he knew it was a lie he was far from being ok He through the gun back in the car and took one last look at the place he once had for four years Dean spoke "Come on, We got work to do." Shutting the lid of the trunk down the three of them gotten in the car and rode off. Alyssa stared at the window during the ride wiping her tears thinking they will find this demon if it was the last thing they'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>Nest Chapter: Dean and Alyssa helps Sam deal with Jessica's death as they go to Blackwater to kill a Wendigo beast. Dean is wondering if Alyssa is hiding something due to how she knew Sam was in trouble just minutes before the fire. Is there something special with Alyssa we don't know about? What could she be hiding? Will Dean uncover the truth?<strong>


	5. The Wendigo Beast Part 1

**Hi I really hope you like the story so far! Here"s the next Chapter for Episode Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural. The only thing I do own is my Alyssa she is my baby! :)**

**Notes: Neopets is a real gaming site online. It was one of my favorite games I still to this day enjoy playing. Alyssa might have some more games and stuff online to use it be interesting what she can get into over the next few years. :) **

**Summery: Last Episode, The brothers and Dean's eight almost nine year old daughter went to Jericho, California to stop a lady in white from killing anymore men in that town. While there they discovered some secrets along the way. Alyssa opened up to Sam about her gut feeling and dreams which later came true in the story. After Constance was killed, Tragedy struck Sam when he went back home. Jessica was killed and the apartment was set on fire. Luckily Dean and Alyssa saved him in time. The brothers and Alyssa decided to continue life on the road as hunters.**

**Carry on my wayward son**  
><strong> There'll be peace when you are done<strong>  
><strong> Lay your weary head to rest<strong>  
><strong> Don't you cry no more<strong>

**Part of Lyrics and Song by: Kansas**

The car ride that night was quite. After Sam lost Jessica in that horrible fire plus Dean and Alyssa witness what happened neither of them really were in the mood to talk. They were tired and worn down. Dean pulled up to a motel then checked-in. The Winchesters went into a room that they rented Dean closed the door then flipped the light on Sam went into the bathroom while Alyssa climbed onto one of the beds. She was in shock and sadden for Sam. She could feel his pain. Dean sat in the chair taking a deep breath. So many questions was going through his mind at the moment and most of it was aimed at his daughter. Dean spoke up in a soft tone breaking the hours of silence in the night that consumed the team.

"Alyssa? How did you know that Sam was in trouble?" Dean asked flat out he wanted answers he know something wasn't right even after Alyssa kept saying it was her fault. Alyssa looked at her dad she didn't want to out and tell him what was wrong she had to make her story believable.

"Daddy, I don't know I just..felt something wasn't right is all." Dean was skeptical he could always tell when his little one was hiding something. Dean cleared his throat and spoke "Is that it? I mean you kept saying it wasn't your fault. Is there more to this you aren't telling me?"

Alyssa squirmed on the bed she didn't know how to answer his question she was thinking the best way to dodge the impending interrogation he was about to have. Alyssa voice was quite low but responded "I..I was upset that we didn't get there in time to save Jessica. I just felt bad for Uncle Sammy is all." Dean eyes narrowed at her he was about to say something then Sam came out of the bathroom and sat on the other bed in the room. Alyssa found her cue and made a quick exit to the bathroom shutting the door.

Dean got up and paced the floor he looked over at Sammy, he looked so lost and distraught it tore Dean's heart in two seeing his brother in so much pain. All he wanted to do was take the pain away but there's no way he could do that. He then spoke up in a soft tone while offering him a drink which Sam accepted. "Are you holding up ok?"

Sam responded his voice was sullen and so sad "How do you think I'm holding up? My girlfriend is dead. I lost almost everything in that apartment..I swear if I find that demon Im gonna make sure it's hurting."

Dean sat on the bed and spoke "Sam, listen to me you can't do this to yourself alright. What happened tonight was a tragdey and I am sorry. You have to believe that this was not your fault, There was nothing you could have done." Sam shook his head he wanted to be left alone he gotten under the covers and curled up then cried in the pillow. Dean patted his back and got ready for bed also. Alyssa return seeing Sam crying she climbed into bed with him and held him. The three of them fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Over the next few days, The Winchesters has been on an emotional rollacoaster Sam was still grieving from Jessica's death and Dean had been wondering on Alyssa, How she knew that Sam was in trouble. Alyssa kept giving him excuses that she just had a feeling was all and brushed it off. Dean helped Alyssa get enrolled for more online courses for her school since she don't go to any regular one. A week later things return to normal, well as normal as you can get I suppose. One night Dean packed us up and headed back on the road for another case to Blackwater. They had put it off because of the tragedy, Sam thought it be best to hold out for another week but Dean couldn't put this case off any longer.

The next day they were still on the road, Alyssa, was busy on her laptop that Dean gotten her for her birthday, she sighed in the back and thought to herself at least she had a nice birthday after everything that had gone through that week. She was happy she can get the net from being on the highway how its set up she can receive feed from anywhere. Alyssa logged onto neopets game site where she can play and earn some neo points she giggled at the little acara and the korbats,

Sam was having another nightmare about Jessica and her grave when he jerk himself away he wiped his eyes, Alyssa looked up for a minute as Dean looked over and noticed Sam was in distress. Dean knew he wasn't doing to well but Sam was putting on a brave front. Dean spoke up in a concern voice. "Are you alright Sammy?"

Sam replied dryly "Yea, I'm fine."

Dean glanced at him then back on the road responding "Another nightmare?" Dean took a deep breath then spoke again "You want to drive for awhile?"

Sam looked at Dean and laughs "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.

Dean looked over at Sam and replied "Just thought you might want to."

Sam took a deep breath and replied "Look, man, you're worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Dean knew he wasn't alright not by a long shot but he just let it go and focus on the road Sam reached for the map to see how far they were Sam spoke up and said "Alight, where are we?"

"Dean responded "We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam closed the map and spoke "You know maybe we should have never left Stanford so soon. Maybe we should've stayed back there for another week or so?"

Dean looked over at Sam then back to the road then he replied "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica.."

Sam responded "We gotta find dad first"

Dean said "With dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Alyssa overhearing the conversations she replied "I never really believed in coincidence." Dean replied "really?" Alyssa nodded as she looked back at her laptop "Yea, there's no such thing, Less not in this job."

Sam smiled and nodded when he spoke up "She does have a point and these coordinates, Its all woods here. Why is he sending us all out in middle of nowhere that doesn't make any sense."

The Winchesters arrived shortly at Blackwater, Coming up to a ranger station at the lost creek trail they were still confused to what was out here. Alyssa put her laptop back in her back and the three of them got out of the car and went inside. The place was highly decorated looking like the country theme Sam noticed a 3D map and realized the place is covered by trees and mountains, Dean noticed a large bear in the picture which made Alyssa cringe she really didn't want to be eaten by that thing not that anyone could blame her. Just then a forest ranger came up to the gang and greeted them.

The Ranger spoke up to the Winchesters "You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Sam shook his head and replied "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper. Sam laughs a little. " Dean grins and said recycling and this little girl well shes not that little just a bit of a growth spur but she is good." Alyssa shook her head at her dad and rolled her eyes.

You're friends with that Haley girl, right? The ranger asked Then Dean ponders on that question then he replied "Yes. Yes, we are,"

The Ranger nodded and spoke "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shakes his head then grin. He asked the man for the permit so he could show her the copy and the Ranger was happy to give it to him. After they left the station Sam wondered what Dean was doing, Alyssa gets back in the car while the brothers stop on the opposite sides of the impala Sam spoke up "Are you waiting for a hook-up or something?" Dean looked at Sam for a minute then he continued Sam stated "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?

Dean replied "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean noticed the look Sam was giving him and spoke up again "Since when you are all for shoot now and ask questions for anyway?" Sam replied "Since now" Sam turned and gotten in the car Dean paused for a minute then gotten in himself. He looked at Alyssa in the rearview window and spoke up "Are you alright back there kiddo? You're awfully quite."

Alyssa nodded and spoke "I'm fine daddy," Alyssa was far from being fine herself she didn't want to tell her dad about the dream she had been having let alone how she knew Sam was in trouble a week ago not to mention the guilt she was still feeling over Jessica's death. She kept her tears in check as Dean started up the car heading to Hayley's. She couldn't tell him what she told Sam. What if he called her crazy or something. Sam glanced back at her and smiled she smiled back then glanced at the window wondering if there was something wrong with her or was she in fact, crazy.


	6. The Wendigo Beast Part 2

**Here's Part Two Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own Alyssa, she's my baby :)**

**Warning: Mild-Language **

The Winchesters visited Haley at her home she let them in and told them about Tommy's disappearance figures something was wrong. After looking through the emails and pictures, Dean decided that they should head up to the Ridge Haley said she's wanting to come along too rather than sit around and do nothing. Later that night, The Winchesters went to a bar, lucky they were able to get Alyssa in with a fake ID. Alyssa decided to have some fun she went over to the pool table and grins taking a pool stick and yelled "Anyone want to wage some bets?"

Man "Aren't you a little to young to be at a bar let along hustling pool sweetheart?"

Alyssa replied "Me? young? Oh ya just saying that! I'm actually eight-teen I just look short "Alyssa grinned innocently as she was lying through her teeth. The truth was she was enjoying it a bit to much "So, want to break first or should I?"

The Man chuckled out of amusement and walked over grabbing a pool stick "Are you sure you want to wage your bet with me young lady?"

Alyssa smirked and shrugged "Why not? hell you can even blindfold me!." Alyssa laughed as the man did He replied "Nah, I won't blindfold you but I'll take you up on the game how about 50 bucks for start."

Alyssa grinned and spoke up "Make it 100 then you got yourself a deal!." They walked around the pool table setting things up in the rack Alyssa made the first break and shot two balls into one hole. While Alyssa was enjoying the game of pool the brothers were sitting at the table with the laptop open talking about the case.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said while opening the journal. Dean replied "Any before that?"

Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show Dean. then replied "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the Same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.. One in 1959 then another one before that in 1936." Sam opened the laptop and booted it while glancing up he noticed Alyssa playing pool "Now, I've seen everything Dean, Your daughter playing pool?"

Dean looked over to where she was at and laughs while speaking "Oh yes, she is good too, I think she likes to place bets. I wonder how much she's gonna get tonight." Sam shook his head and chuckled while looking at Tom's video and cleared his throat while talking "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam played the video frames they notice a shadow was moving with in a fraction of a second then it hit them that something strange was really going on.

Dean was about to speak when he heard some cheering then Alyssa comes bouncing back with a wad of cash, Dean spoke up to his young girl while she handed him the money "Looks like you won the lottery or something angel. How much did you make?"

Alyssa laughs as she spoke "I bet him over a hundred and he up the stakes then I won about $300 dollars!." Sam's eyes widen hearing Alyssa's winning streak his niece was a pro at pool. Sam cleared his throat and spoke up "I found something else Dean, in 1959 a victim did survive and barely got out alive."

Dean nodded then spoke "Maybe we should go talk to him and see what we can find out." The three of them went to talk to the old guy and found out something supernatural attacked the man's parents when they were at a cabin. The guy reveled claw mark on him suggesting that the creature did get him as well but no one believed his story. The brothers came to a conclusion that they were dealing with something that could be skinwalker or something else, Dean wasn't gonna let Hayley go up to the woods without protection. To Sam's dismay they decided to go to the ridge.

The next day, everyone hiked along the trails through the forest hoping to get the campsite soon. Alyssa was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with her hair in a pony tail she walked along with Sam and Dean drinking water out of her flask. After a bit of walking Haley figured something wasn't right she stopped Dean while the others and Sam passed by. Dean told Alyssa to go with Sam and she did,. Haley figured out that Dean and Sam weren't rangers and she was out for questions.

Dean sighed and then said "Sam and I are brothers, and the girl that's with us is my nine year old daughter." We're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

She replied "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

Dean stated "I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?" Haley smiled softly then nodded the both of them joined back up with the other hikers. While walking Dean replied "What did you mean I didn't pack provisions?" He took out a pack of M&M's and ate one grinning.

After a good 45 minute walking they finally came up to a campsite the scene was like it came out of a "Blair Witch Movie" They looked around noticing the tents were torn and bloody it wasn't any skinwalker or a dog they were chasing but something much more dangerous. Sam and Dean found a trail that looks as if the bodies were dragged then Alyssa yelled out.

"Dad come look at this!." Dean and Sam rushed over and notice a very large claw print in the ground "Something was here alright and snatched the campers." Alyssa stated. The gang heard some screaming. They all ran off to see what it was when they returned back to the campsite all their stuff was gone. It was pretty clear that what ever they were dealing with wanted to cut them off so they couldn't call for help. Sam asked Dean if he could speak to them privately. Alyssa followed the boys down a ways from the camp while Sam opened the book he showed it to Dean.

Alyssa spoke up "A windego? That's what's attacking those people Uncle Sammy?"

Dean responded "Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

Sam replied "Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Alyssa stated "Dad, he does have a point, we are dealing with something very worst than _Big Foot_."

Dean sigh and spoke "Great." Dean takes out his pistol. "Well then this is useless" Sam, Dean and Alyssa walk back to the Campsite and told the others they needed to get to safety. He explain that shooting the creature would just make it mad and that they had to leave now. A fight nearly broke out between Roy and Sam when Dean broke it up along with Haley. After a few minutes Dean realized it was getting late to do anything because it be dangerous in the dark.

Dean took a deep breath and spoke up "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." While getting settled in Sam sat by the tree for a minute to think, Dean noticed that Sam still wasn't doing to good after what happened he went over to have a heart to heart with his brother.

Dean knew what Sam was gonna say that he was okay but the truth he was far from that he spoke softly "No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

Sam looked up at Dean the replied "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said

Sam voice raised a little when speaking "Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Dean told Sam that John had been hunting evil for years and now he wants them to pick up where he left off. He then told him he has to be prepared for whats out there then let him know that the anger that Sam is building up inside of him is gonna kill him.

Tears filled Sam's eyes and ran down his cheeks, he choked on a sob as he speaks "I miss her man, I...I just miss her."

Dean replied touching Sam's shoulder "I know, believe me I do, I was right where you are right now when I lost Alison. It wasn't easy for me I admit that and having to raise a baby at seventeen?" A tear came down Sam's face which broke Dean's heart seeing his brother like this. broken and sad "I know this might not help, but it's gonna be alright Sammy."

Sam breath was ragged he was trying not to cry not now not in front of the others, he spoke up "How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Dean replied "Well them over there and I figured our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable also killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean smiled at Sam then suddenly they heard a twig snapped everyone jumped to their feet hearing the cries for help.


	7. The Wendigo Beast Part 3

**Last Chapter Of Wendigo Beast is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The only thing I own is Alyssa she is my baby! :)**

**Warning: Mild-Language and reference to spanking.**

Dean and Sam including the others stood up and froze as they heard the cries, Alyssa went over to her dad to see what was going on. The three walked back over to the campsite to calm the others down. He spoke trying not to freak out himself in the process "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Suddenly Roy shouts out sarcastically "Inside the magic circle?"

Alyssa grunted and rolled her eyes she was growing annoyed with the man at this point she said "Ugh! can someone please deck him."

Dean smirked and replied " Very tempting sweetheart, but I don't think it be a good idea right now."

They heard it again then Roy spots it in the bushes he shoots at it then chases the thing down Dean tells Alyssa to stay put both he and Sam ran off. Alyssa grabbed a gun then ran after the both of them ignoring what Dean said. Then Haley and Ben ran after her they all stopped around a tree where Roy was suddenly pulled up off the ground everyone screamed. When the panic died down Dean was furious with Alyssa for not following orders he walked over to her and took her gun then spoke "What the hell Alyssa! I told you to stay with the others!"

Alyssa shouted "I'm sorry daddy I wasn't about to let that thing take you!"

Dean was a bit pissed he spoke in firm voice "He could have taken you! You are lucky I don't take you over my knees right here and now."

Sam got between them to calm Dean down "Dean, she was just looking out for us okay." Dean took a deep breath and counted in his head before he spoke "Yea, I know but she should have listened to me. Alyssa when I give you an order, you do it. understand?"

Alyssa voice broke when she replied "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." Dean hugged his little girl and spoke in a calm tone "I'm sorry too, for the next week you are grounded from the net and games." Alyssa face fell when she squeaked "Daddy! Come on that's.."

Dean spoke in a firm tone "We could take it the other way if you prefer?"

Alyssa put her hands up in defeat "No..No, grounding is good." Dean smirked as he walked his daughter back to the others he stated "I thought you'd see it my way."

The rest of the night was very silent then next day Sam was resting by the tree thinking when Alyssa came up and sat next to him. Sam smiled and spoke "Hey Cupcake, I'm sorry you got grounded last night."

Alyssa shrugged "It's okay Uncle Sammy, It's better than not being able to sit down." The both laugh she took his hand in hers then spoke softly "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded but he really wasn't okay he said "I'm not really sure Alyssa, just this past week."

Alyssa interrupted "Has been hell. I'm sorry I wish I had told you sooner about Jessica, maybe if I had..."

Sam put his arm around Alyssa then hugged her against him "Hey, don't blame yourself okay sweetheart. there was nothing neither of us could do. I take it, Dean doesn't know about your..special gift?"

Alyssa shook her head no then spoke up "No, He doesn't and I'm not gonna tell him. I can't, How can I tell him something I don't even understand myself and I'm only nine."

Sam replied "You know, he's gonna find out eventually right?" Alyssa nodded sadly. She knew he was right but inside how can she tell her dad something big as this what if he called her crazy? She couldn't bare it. Sam spoke getting the girl out of her trance "We better be getting back before Dean thinks we been eaten." Alyssa giggle as Sam helped her up off the ground. The two of them walked back to the campsite.

Sam walked over the the group along with Alyssa speaking "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean looked at Sam and grin speaking "Well, hell, you know I'm in." Alyssa replied "So am I"

Sam shows the wendigo page of John's journal to both Haley and Ben then said 'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours. Dean explained more "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

Haley spoke up and asked "How's a man turn into one of those things?"

Dean picks a couple things up off the ground while speaking "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal overnight to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

Alyssa scrunched up her nose and said "Oh god gross, So manly its like if you eat enough of it then it becomes less and less human and turns into that thing." Dean nodded then explained that it's storing Tommy in a safe location so it can feed on it over time which explains why he's still alive. He also stated that guns and knives are useless to the beast.

"So basically there's not one weapon that can kill this thing? We're screwed." Dean chuckled and picked up a beer bottle and lighter fluid then "Wrong Alyssa, there is. we torch this sucker."

Dean lead the group down the trail through the forest they stopped a couple of times as they notice claw marks on the trees in blood. Later that day Sam took over and leaded the group where he stopped on another tree where there was more claw prints. Haley suddenly felt some blood dropping when she looked up she screamed in horror. Just then Roy's corpse fell to the ground. Dean ran over and checked him turns out Roy's neck was broke.

When the group heard more growling Dean told everyone to run. Both Ben and Alyssa fell, Sam ran back and helped the two of them run Suddenly Hayley screamed Sam ran to the direction where he heard it only to find that Dean's bottle was on the ground and He and Haley were missing.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben ask

Sam replied "Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off. Ben finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up."

Alyssa stated "I knew Roy was a dumbass, but he didn't deserve that."

Sam nodded then noticed that Ben found a trail of candy he smirked and knew it was Dean's. Following the trail they came up to an old abandon mine shaft and went in. It was dark and cold not to mention eerie. When Sam turned the light off the Wenigo attacks Ben then took off running down the tunnel. Alyssa Sam and Ben kept moving then suddenly the floor gave away and they all fell screaming. Once they were okay Alyssa screamed seeing her down hanging by his arms.

Alyssa and Sam ran up to Dean she yelled "Daddy! Wake up!." Ben also found Haley trying to get her to wake up they did moments later Alyssa nearly slapped Dean awake when he opened his eyes she hugged him then the both were taken down.

Once being cut down they found a empty place to sit and get calm for a minute. Suddenly Haley found Tom, she cries then screamed when he opened his eyes. Tom got cut down but was still weak from what happened he had to be carried. The rest of the gang found there supplies and bags Dean found some flare guns to Sam's amusement he knew that would work. Dean knew they all can't out run this creature so he told the others stay with Sam including Alyssa then he went the other way.

While going down the tunnel the Wendigo spotted the Collins, Sam and Alyssa then growled chasing after them suddenly it caught Alyssa she screamed Sam ran back for her. The creature clawed her leg causing it to bleed she ended up bleeding Sam rushed to her when the Wendigo took off.

Alyssa sat up against the wall crying and holding her leg Sam reached in his bag and got some towels wrapping them around the wound "My Leg Sam! It hurts!." Alyssa cried as Sam helped her up and spoke "I know cupcake. We gotta get you and the others out of here okay before that thing returns back." Alyssa nodded as Sam helped her back to the others.

After an intense fight Sam managed to scare off the creature with the flare gun, then they made it out. Dean managed to find the Wendigo and shot at it. The thing burned into dust as Dean sighed in relief. Later that night the ambulance was holding Ben and Tom while the other EMT was working on Alyssa's leg . They told Sam she was lucky that it didn't go in too deep, but she would need to have it redressed every few days for a couple of weeks.

Sam spoke as he touched Alyssa's head "How are you feeling?"

Alyssa hugged him and spoke "I'm okay Uncle Sammy. It still hurts but least I can walk some.."

Sam made sure Ben was alright then walk back to the car with Alyssa she hugged Dean tight he kissed the top of her head. "Are you feeling better Angel?" Dean ask Alyssa nodded then gotten in the car to rest.

Sam replied "She'll be okay Dean we just have to keep the bandage on her for couple of weeks. After watching the Ambulance drive away Dean spoke "Man, I hate camping."Sam laughs and said "Yea, me too." Sam said he wanted to drive Dean toss him the keys then the two of them gotten in the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading the Wendigo Beast! Next Chapter is Dead In the Water. A series of drowning in a lake. Sam's nightmares are getting worst so is Alyssa whom struggling to keep her secret from Dean. Will it be long before he finds out about her special abilities?<strong>


	8. Dead In The Water Part 1

**AN: Here's the next episode "Dead In The Water" I hope you enjoy reading! Feedback is always welcomed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only thing I do Own is Alyssa, She is my Baby! **

**What Happened That Night**

**What They Witnessed**

**Sent Two Brothers and One Girl**

**On A Quest For Answers**

**22 Years Later**

* * *

><p>The Winchesters decided get some food the Motel Restaurant before they grab another case and hit the road. The week has been pretty quiet since Alyssa was attacked by the beast in the woods. Her leg has been improving greatly although she's still haunted by the dreams, Alyssa went through her Ipod while Dean was looking at the newspaper, Dean circles an obituary that reads when a waitress comes up to them asking if they need anything. Dean looks up and grins on the pen he was chewing on. Sam rolled his eyes and said "Just a Check please."<p>

Alyssa giggle at spoke "Really daddy? I can think of a few names for that waitress," Alyssa giggled while Dean glared then looked at Sam then replied "What? She just.." Sam rolled his eyes then spoke "Right, Dean sure I think you might need that cold shower now."

Dean replied "You know Sam We are allowed to have fun every once in a while."

Alyssa replied "I don't think genital disease is fun daddy." Dean gave her the look like how she even know what that was "I heard it on TV" Alyssa grins, Sam looks at Dean when he gives Sam the news paper and spoke "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.

Sam looking at the articles and questioned "A Funeral?"

Dean replied "Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

Alyssa questioned "Why would someone bury an empty coffin?" Alyssa shrugged it off then suddenly remember she had a dream of a man drowning she sat back into her chair listening to what Sam and Dean were saying.

Sam asked in confusion "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean was getting little annoyed at this point he responded "Something you want to say to me?"

Sam took a deep breath and stated "Yea. The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day. And all we are doing is bouncing from one town to the next chasing monsters."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?." Dean asked

"How should I know! Something. Anything.." Sam shouted, Suddenly he threw his hands up in the air getting frustrated, Sam smacked his hand on the table and stood from the chair "You know forget it I need some air." Sam walked out of the restaurant heading to the impala, Alyssa seeing the outburst turned to her dad "Dad, whats wrong with Uncle Sammy?"

Dean shook his head and paid for the check got up while speaking "I don't know I think Sam just having a bad day. Come on lets get going." Dean walked outside with Alyssa then went up to Sam he took a look at him then spoke up

"You know what Sammy? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

Sam replied "Yea, I know you do, but..."

Dean interrupted Sam and said "I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam nodded his head reluctantly then turn to him taking a deep breath "So, Lake Manitoc?" Dean got a confused look on his face and ask "Hu?" Sam replied "How far is it?"

Dean smiled then they all gotten into the car. It took a few hours until they reached the town. Dean pulled up to the Carlton house then got out. They went up to the door then introduce themselves as Agent Ford and Hamill with Alyssa being Agent Angels claiming to be the US Wildlife Service. Alyssa shook her head at her name and was glad he didn't name her

shorty instead. Will, son of Bill talked to the boys about the girls drowning and what happened.

Sam asked "So no splashing? No signs of distress?

Will answered, "No, that's what I'm telling you." Sam asked another question "Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Will asked them what they think was out there the answer was they didn't know. upon going to the water. They headed back to the car then noticed Bill Carlton on the dock looking sad, depressed. Will said that it wouldn't be the best time to talk to him and the Winchesters left.

Later that day they went to the Police Station to speak with the Sheriff, Jake, He brought them into the office and they introduce themselves as Agents. "Don't worry, She's not young just has a medical condition that makes her short." Dean said pointing to Alyssa whom glared up at him. Alyssa leaned with her back against the wall with her arms crossed as both boys sat down after Jake offered for them to sit.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake questioned.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam asked

Jake replied "Like What?" He took a deep breath and said "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

Alyssa snorted and spoke up "You'd be surprised,"

Jake looked over at Alyssa then back to the boys "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

Dean replied "That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

" Yes, I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake stated. Jake went on and told them about the dam that it had sprung a leak within the next 6 months there won't be much left of the lake. Few minutes later a woman and a child came into the office where Jake introduced him as his daughter Andrea and grandson Lucas. Dean was smitten somehow with Andrea where Alyssa rolled her eyes at dad at the way he seemed to be flirting with the woman. Alyssa looked over at Lucas when he walked away she got a feeling something wasn't right.

Alyssa stood there watching the scene unfold before her eyes she was getting an unsettling feeling about Lucas, then remembering her dream about drowning. She wondered if there was a connection to it. Lucas walked off into the other room when Sam asked "Is he okay?"

Jake answered "My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stands and then goes to the office door and looked at the boys he spoke "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know" Dean, Sam, Alyssa and Jake leave the office then Dean stopped for a minute and then turned around speaking

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea spoke up to answer his question "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Dean smiled at her then walked up close, Sam rolled his eyes while Dean asked her if she'd mind showing them where the motel was. After showing the boys and Alyssa the motel, which wasn't far from the police station, Dean thanked her and smiled.

Andrea laughs and stated "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea smiled and left. Sam and Alyssa were staring at Dean, The couldn't believe he was doing that much flirting with someone he just met, Sam chuckled then spoke up "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."

Dean stated "I love kids."

Sam replied "Name three children that you even know. besides Alyssa here."Dean thinks and comes up empty. Sam waves a hand and then remarked "uh-hu, That's what I thought." He and Alyssa walks into the motel. Dean scratches his head and follows them in. yelling "I'm thinking!."

Entering the motel room, they all dumped their bags on the bed, Alyssa gotten her laptop and sat on the bed away from the door while Sam and Dean was getting things out on the table.

Sam spoke up while getting his laptop booted up "I don't know what's gotten into you today, You were so flirting with that woman!."

Dean gave him a look then rolled his eyes "Aw, come on Sam, So I was a bit. It's not a crime to want to have fun." Sam sat down and muttered "Someone should have had you neutered a long time ago, Dean." Dean dropped his bag down and gave Sam a knock it off look then stated "Can we get back to work on the case now?"

Alyssa spoke up "What is Neutered?" Sam and Dean both blushed looking at each other then back to Alyssa. Dean said quietly "Uh, I'll explain that when you're much, much older Angel." Sam shook his head and looked over the articles while Dean sorted through his clothing.

Sam cleared his throat and read through more drownings in the area he said "So there's the three drowning victims this year."

Dean asked "Any before that?

Sam nodded and answered "Uh, yeah. A 12 year old drowned in the lake about six months ago during an Ice Fishing Festival. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tosses an item of clothing onto a bed while speaking "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Alyssa jumped in and stated "I doubt it was a Loch Ness monster. Could be anything really."

Sam look over at Alyssa then back at Dean "This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Dean comes over to read over Sam's shoulder then ask "Why?" Sam answered "Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. I am wondering if Alyssa is right, what if we aren't dealing with something like that."

Sam look through more of the article then Dean stopped him for a minute, noticing the name and stated "Dean: Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Alyssa looked up and gotten off the bed walking ver to Dean and Sam "I swore Andrea or Jake mentioned that today." Sam clicked on the article and made a shocking discovery regarding Lucas. Alyssa muttered "Oh damn." Alyssa face paled as Dean looked at her he wondered what was wrong with her. Sam reads the article "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

Alyssa replied "That means the kid saw everything." Dean nodded and stated "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean paced a bit then spoke "Look, we need to talk to Lucas and Andrea, See if they know anything."

Alyssa asked "Dad, How can we do that? You saw the kid, He's not talking." Dean replied "I know angel, but what other choice do we have?" Later that day the Winchesters headed over to the park where Andrea and Lucas were at, Dean ask if it was ok for Alyssa and him speak to Lucas she nodded. Andrea looked up at Sam while sitting on the bench watching Dean going over to Lucas while coloring she spoke "Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me."

Sam smiled a bit and chuckled as he sits next to Andrea "I don't think that's what this is about."


	9. Dead In The Water Part 2

**Here's Part two of Dead In The Water. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or the characters! I only own Alyssa, She's my baby :)**

While Sam explain to Andrea what was going on, Dean and Alyssa went over to Lucas. He was coloring. very quietly, Alyssa was given a crayon she knelt down and drew along with him while Dean started talking. "How's it going?" He asked him while he knelt down next to the bench.

Lucas didn't respond to either of them Alyssa looked at her dad then back at the kid with sadness in her eyes. Dean picks up one of the toy soldiers. The responded "Oh, I used to love these things." Dean imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down. He continued talking "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Dean looks down and sees the things he was coloring out then spoke "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean picks up a crayon.

"I'm not so bad myself." Dean sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing while talking, hoping to get through to Lucas "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." He paused for a minute then continued some more "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean showed Lucas his family, Alyssa giggled when he called her Uncle a geek" They didn't seem to get anywhere with the kid, Both Alyssa left and walk back to Andrea hearing what she was telling Sam.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea stated

"Yea I know, we heard, I'm sorry." Andrea nodded then Sam asked "What are the Doctors saying? She rolled her eyes and responded "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

Alyssa jumped in "Oh please stress? That doesn't look like stress to me." Alyssa glanced at the kid then suddenly a vision came into her head she paled closing her eyes seeing a kid being pulled down under from the water she shook her head lucky Sam and Dean didn't noticed at the time.

Andrea "Yea, That's what I said, but as Doctors they do think they know everything. It's hard seeing your child suffering like this."

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

While Sam and Dean were talking to Andrea, Lucas came up and handed Dean a picture he drew without looking up or saying anything. Dean lightly patted his shoulder and told him thank you. Shortly there after Winchesters left. Later that day at the Carlton house, Will was at the sink which flooded on its own, Suddenly it grabbed him pulling him down in the water. minutes later he drowns. At the motel, Dean was looking through channels on the tv then turned it off. He sees Alyssa on her laptop typing he cleared his throat to speak to her.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you for a minute before Sam gets back?" Alyssa looks up then closes her laptop she turns to look at her dad and replied "Sure, whats up daddy?"

Dean looks down at the floor then back at his little girl "Angel, you know I love you and would know that I'd be there for you on anything, correct?" Alyssa nodded, getting nervous to where this conversation was heading she responded "Yes, daddy I do, I love you too."

Dean smiled at her then got to the point "I know you do angel, I noticed something was off with you earlier today. Not just today, but for the pass few weeks you seem a bit more not yourself." Alyssa jumped in and spoke "I'm fine, really, there's nothing to worry about."

Dean stared at her for a minute then spoke "I do worry about you sweetheart. And what I see is my angel not opening up to me." Alyssa got quite then spoke "Daddy, if you are worrying how I knew Uncle Sammy was in trouble I told you..I just had a small feeling was all can't we just drop it please."

Dean took a deep sigh he wanted to know whats bothering her but he knew he couldn't push. Alyssa wanted him to stop grilling her and change the subject. How could she tell him about her psychic powers? What if he didn't believe her. Dean was gonna say something else when Sam came through the door shutting it, speaking.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie. "

"What do you mean? Dean ask then Sam sat next to Dean while speaking "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Alyssa mouth fell upon hearing the news then Dean ask "He drowned?"

"Yep. In the sink." Sam answered

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Sam ask "Yea, but what?"

Alyssa spoke up "It could be a water demon or something."

"I don't know. it could be or a Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the Same source. " Dean said looking at both Sam and Alyssa.

Sam replied "The lake. Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

Dean came to a conclusion then spoke "Right,And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean and Sam figured out the drowning was connected to Bill Carlton, they decided to go talk to him again. Upon going to Bill they didn't get anywhere the man was lost. He politely ask for them to leave when Alyssa touched the guys arm she jumped and gasp for air then fell down. Sam and Dean seeing this they rushed over to her helping her up.

Sam asked "Alyssa! are you alright? what happened?" Alyssa shook her head trying to talk but her voice box felt like it was closing in on her they took her to the car and handed Alyssa something to drink. She started panting and taking deep breath looking at her dad then Sam she spoke "I'm..I'm okay..really."

Dean had her in his arms them knelt down to speak "What the hell was that, Whats going on with you?" Alyssa looked up at Sam then noticed the look in his face he caught on that Alyssa saw something in her mind. Alyssa spoke up "Dad, It's nothing I got scared was all I was..near the edge of the water and it freaked me out. I thought I was gonna fall in!"

Dean noticed something wasn't right with her story but let it slide 'Alright, You need to be careful around here it's very dangerous." Alyssa hugged her dad tightly then noticed the house she then ask "Daddy? Isn't that the house that Lucas was drawing?" Dean nodded then looks at both Sam and Alyssa "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." The Winchesters decided to visit Andrea and ask if they can talk to Lucas Andrea didn't think it was a good idea because the kid doesn't talk. Reluctantly she allowed them to go to Lucas room Sam and Alyssa stood outside the door while Dean went in to speak to the kid.

While Dean was talking to Lucas, Alyssa gasp again stepping backwards, she got a black and white vision of a kid getting pulled down in the water drowning, Alyssa started coughing then walked away from the door. Sam noticed his neice was in distress he walked to her and knelt down he spoke up "Alyssa, whats going on?" Alyssa looks at Sam's brown eyes and spoke in a very low tone to only Sam can hear it. "It's happening again Uncle Sammy..I can't stop it."

Sam ask "Is it something to do with Lucas?"

Alyssa pulled away from Sam then started to cry "I can't do this I..I need some air." Alyssa ran down the stairs then outside of the house." Sam knew something was wrong he went back to the door of Lucas bedroom hoping Dean would hurry up.

Dean continue to speak to Lucas and said "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. Dean replied "Thanks, Lucas."

After leaving the room Dean wondered where Alyssa took off too Sam then responded "Alyssa, ran out of here. Don't worry I'm sure she isn't far." Dean eyes widen and spoke "Why didn't you go after her?"

"Maybe because she got upset just now seeing Lucas."

Dean gets a bit angry knowing Alyssa ran off when she wasn't suppose to he tried to count then speak "She knows better than to run off like that,." Dean looks at the paper that was handed to him then realized it must be a church where that could be a good thing. Sam and Dean left the house seeing Alyssa by the impala he gave a long stare and told her get in the three of them went to look for the church that Lucas drew.


	10. Dead In The Water Part 3

AN: The Third Chapter is up! My apologies for taking a little longer to get this up. I had a friend even help me since I got stuck on some parts, Anyway Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters or anything from Supernatural. I only own Alyssa she's my baby! :)**

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam comes back outside they saw that Alyssa was standing by the car, Sam got inside while Dean walked over to Alyssa, resisting the urge to smack her bottom right here and now, he spoke sternly "Alyssa, What did I tell you about running off like that?<p>

Alyssa looks up at Dean then replied in a meek tone "I'm sorry daddy, I felt sick I didn't want to throw up in the house so I ran outside in case.." Back of Alyssa mind she was lying but it was a good excuse and hoping that he'd buy it.

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand over his eyes "I'm sorry that you felt sick in there sweetheart." Dean knelt down and held her hands "But you cannot run off like that. Next time, let us know if you're getting sick Me or Sam would be glad to take you outside alright? "

Alyssa nodded then smiled **_*He totally bought that?Thank goodness*_** She thought while hugging him. Dean helped her get in the car then he did himself. They both drove off driving around until they could find another lead.

While in the car, Sam looks over to the backseat and noticing Alyssa was typing on her laptop. Little did he knew, She was writing in her online diary. Dean noticed Sam was looking over the drawing he then spoke up "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died."

"There are cases about kids that goes through a traumatic experience, could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Alyssa looks up hearing Sam then looks back at the laptop she was typing on."

Dean replied "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please..tell me..."

Sam stated "All right, we got another house to find, The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone. See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here as well."

Dean was amused then replied "Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart."

The Winchesters found the church that matched the drawing, later that day. After speaking to a older woman they discovered that a boy named Peter was suppose to have come home after school and never showed up. Dean found a picture of Peter with Bill Carlton on the back it became known that they were friends back in 1970.

After finding all this out they went back to Bill Carton just then Alyssa screamed when they stopped the car and yelled "Bill's in trouble daddy!" The car barely came to a full stop at the house when Alysa jumped out, she ran near the edge of the dock, nearly falling in Sam and Dean asked after her seeing that she was about to fall in the water Dean grabbed her pulling her back in time, The three of them weren't prepared to see what was gonna happen next. Bill's boat flew up in the air with him in it and then vanished.

Dean breathed heavy looking back at his daughter then at Sam he replied "Alyssa What did I..You could have.." Dean tries to calm down Sam pulled him aside seeing how frantic not to mention a bit upset that Alyssa ran off again "Dean, You gotta calm down she's ok."

Dean shot him a look and replied "Okay? Alyssa was this close into the water another inch, that thing would have gotten her!." Sam took a deep breath then looks at Dean " Yea, I know, I'm not happy with what she did either but least she's ok right?" Dean took a deep breath he ran his hand over his face then spoke softly "Yea, Yea she is..I'm just..she scared me man."

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder then spoke "I know, She scared me too but you gotta calm down. I know she needs to be punished by maybe you should wait until later to do it."

Dean looks over at his daughter then back at Sam "Yea, You're right, Sammy." Sam patted Dean's back as they both walked over to Alyssa. Dean knelt down and hugged Alyssa then spoke in a soft voice "Alyssa, I am glad that you're ok but you scared the crap out of me."

Alyssa nodded and spoke "I know, I'm sorry daddy. I just.." Dean took her into his arms as he stopped her in mid-sentence "I know you felt someone was in trouble. I don't know how you knew that but we can talk about all this later okay angel?"

Alyssa nodded and hugged Dean tight then they headed back to the car. Alyssa climbed into the back then Sam stood by the car before Dean got in he ask "What are we gonna do now Dean?"

Dean replied "We need to head over to the station and talk to Jake."

Sam replied "And tell him what?"

Dean said "The truth."

Sam rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Oh that will go over really well."

Sam gets in the car after Dean got in then they both head over to the station. When they got there they spotted both Andrea and Lucas. Jake came in moments later. Lucas was freaked out after being told go home with his mother that he grabbed onto Dean. The scene was heartbreaking to Alyssa seeing the kid so scared and sad. The brothers and Alyssa went into the office and told Jake what they saw.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, whom is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the water, and you never see him again?"

Dean glances at Sam then replied "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Jake replied "And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service? Alyssa looks surprised as the boys did and blushed when she looked over at Dean and Sam whom had looks like they've been caught in a cookie jar.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two. and this girl she couldn't even be more than what nine? really."

Dean face was getting little red after being busted he spoke up "See, now, we can explain that. "

Jake was getting angry he shouted "Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials, endangering the welfare of a minor and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

Sam replied in a quiet voice "Door number two sounds good."

Alyssa looks over and speaks "Uncle Sammy.."

Dean cuts Alyssa off and replies "Alyssa..don't it's okay."

Jake nodded then replied "That's the one I'd pick." After being caught by Jake the Winchesters left the station. They had checked out of the motel later that night heading up the road Alyssa spoke up "Dad, We shouldn't have let that man order us around like that!"

"Honey, there was nothing we could have done." Dean said

"There's plenty we could have done you know that? He's hiding something why else would he have wanted us out of town for." Sam glances over and noticed the lights green then he replis "You know Alyssa has a point." Alyssa gasp in pain Sam looks back and sees something was wrong before he ask Alyssa screamed "Dad! We need to get to Andrea's NOW!"

Dean eyes widen and he yelled "What the hell! Not again!." Dean didn't ask he turn the car around fast then speeds towards Andrea's while speaking "Whats going on Alyssa what aren't you telling me!?"

Alyssa shouted "I don't know daddy but something wrong! I think Andrea is in trouble!" Sam looks over at Dean then at Alyssa "What's going on Alyssa!" Dean spoke as he was driving fast "Alyssa did this before. I don't know whats going on but if we don't get back soon something bad is gonna happen." Alyssa sat in the back with her hands together praying for them to get there in time.

Sam looks over at Alyssa then at Dean he speaks "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed right? The spirit should be at rest."

"What if we take off and this thing isn't done? Alyssa sensing something is wrong and I been having a gut feeling since we left the motel. You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

Dean paused then continued "Lucas was really scared and now Alyssa? I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay"

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

Sam asked and chuckled Dean glances at Sam and said with a smirk "Shut up."

Dean and Sam arrived at the house Alyssa gotten out when the boys did the three of them went up to the door just as Lucas opened it he was frightened and ran upstairs Alyssa yelled that it's happening the three of them chased Lucas upstairs they could hear Andrea yelling. Dean kicked the door in and saw that she was being pulled into the tub Sam and Alyssa rushed over trying to pull the woman out while Dean held Lucas back.

Finally after some struggling they managed to pull out Andrea from the tub. Alyssa watched in horror as it drained itself she reached up and grabbed some towels both Sam and her helped wrapping her in it before they pulled her up off the floor and checked on her. "What the hell was that!." Andrea asked as she breathes hard Sam replied "Are you okay?" Andrea stated "Let me get back to you on that."

Later that night Lucas was put to bed Dean and Andrea were in the living room while Alyssa was in the kitchen drinking some diet cola at the table. Sam came in and sat beside her, Sam knew she saw it he also knew this was getting to much from his own experience he would know how scared his niece was. "Are you alright?" Alyssa nodded then spoke "I'm glad we got here in time Uncle Sammy."

Sam nodded then spoke "You saw it happen did you?"

Alyssa replied "Yea, I saw her being pulled down in the tub and she.." Alyssa took a sip of her drink then continued "It was terrifying..I don't know whats happening to me."

Sam took her hand in his then spoke "I don't know either cupcake but I think you really need to talk to your dad about this you can't do this alone."

Alyssa shook her head and spoke "I can't, What if he doesn't understand."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later pumpkin."

Alyssa nodded "Yea I know."

"With the boat and Lucas earlier today and now this? it's spinning out of control." Sam stated. Alyssa knew he was right but how can she explain whats going on sure he believes in ghost and stuff but what if he didn't understand her powers she thought. She was scared of what was happening to her.

The next morning Dean was looking through some notebooks on the shelves while Sam,Andrea and Alyssa were in the living room. Andrea was still visibly upset after the events that happened the night before she couldn't understand what was happening wondering if she was going crazy. Sam was doing his best to calm her down.

"I know this is hard but, can you tell me?." Andrea shook her head saying "No, It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything. "

Andrea took another deep breath then spoke "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.

Sam questioned "What did it say?" "It said _Come play with me_."

Andrea started crying moments later Dean comes back with a scrapbook in his hand and shows it to them. Andrea told Dean that was Jake along with Peter and Bill when they were kids in the picture. The boys put two and two together and realized that Bill and Jake both killed Peter. Dean spotted Lucas looking out the door and knew something was wrong when ask Lucas ran outside. Everyone followed him out then he stopped and stared at the ground. Andrea took Lucas back inside while the Winchesters helped digging up a bike that had been buried for years. Just then Jake arrived with a gun pointing at the three of them wondering who they were.

"Put the gun down, Jake. " Sam demanded calmly while he and Dean put the shovels down Jake asked "How did you know that was there?"

Dean spoke up "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried!" Andrea was watching the scene unfolds from the house she tells Lucas to stay inside then runs out to the boys wondering whats going on Dean continued "And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

Alyssa jumped in "You gotta confess or that thing is gonna keep killing"

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the Same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam explained

Jake replied "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane!

" You know, I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean questioned.

Alyssa saw the look Jake had and was alarmed "Oh my god.. you did..you Ba..." Dean stopped her as he pulled her back Jake spoke up telling Andrea that they were lying Alyssa spoke up again "Lying!? You stupid moron! That thing damn near killed your own daughter last night!" Alyssa could feel the tears coming to her eyes Andrea confirmed it.

Jake was taken back from this news and replied "What are you talking about"

Andrea stated "I nearing drowned in my own tub! It was pulling me down I could feel the weight it was.." Jake shouted "Stop!" Alyssa jumped in "No we aren't going to! We are here to finish the mess you created all those years ago you and your friend killed a boy and now everyone you love is paying the price for it! You need to stop being a damn coward and own up to what you did!"

Jake realized it was time to come clean and spoke "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it , Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not.."

Alyssa shouted "Oh my god if you say it's not rational or normal one more time so help me I'm gonna punch you and short as I am you know where its gonna land!"Jake and the others looked at her knowing what Alyssa meant. Just then Alyssa had another feeling she turned her head and noticed Lucas "Lucas! Dad hes going fall ing the lake!"

Horrified that could be what Alyssa saw in her nightmares her and everyone ran after the kid. By the time they got to the dock Lucas was pulled under Andrea screamed in horror both bothers and Jake went into the water as Alyssa was holding onto Andrea. Jake screamed to let Lucas go that was him he wanted Suddenly Jake was pulled under and vanished.

Alyssa and very panic-stricken Andrea waited for a few minutes for the worse. Sam and Dean emerged from the water with Lucas they got back onto the dock and helped him. Lucas wasn't breathing so Alyssa and Dean helped giving the kid cpr Sam held Andrea as she was sobbing and praying for her child be ok. Lucas coughed up the water as Andrea reached down and held him in her arms.

The next day the Winchesters were getting their stuff out of the motel and into the car as Andrea come up to them with Lucas, Lucas gave them some food and started talking which mad Alyssa smile. Andrea told Sam it's gonna take time to get over what happened in the past couple of days the two of them said their byes and thanked them for saving Lucas. After they left Alyssa turned to Dean to speak.

"Daddy, about the other day, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Dean sighed and hugged Alyssa tight. "I know angel, You did disobeyed me and jumped out of the car before it stopped and nearly fell into the water. I can't let that slide."

Alyssa nodded then ask "What are you gonna do?" Sam looks at Dean and wonders the same thing then he answered "You're grounded for a week. No Ipod or net unless it's for school work and no TV." Alyssa understood and hugged both Sam and Dean then he spoke "Alright Sammy and Alyssa we gotta move our butts before we run out of daylight while we are on the road unless you both want to stay here for another night" Dean chuckled as the both of them glared at Dean. They gotten into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode: The Phantom Traveler where the boys and Alyssa are investigating mysterious plane crashes. Alyssa powers are growing and yet she's still keeping the secret from Dean. Should she tell her dad whats going on or keep it to herself a bit longer? What will happen in the next episode? Stay tuned. :)<strong>


	11. The Phantom Traveler Part 1

**A/N: Part One of the Phantom Taveler is up! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural. Only thing I own is my character Alyssa, she's my baby! :)**

* * *

><p>Alyssa was on Sam's bed typing on her laptop after a week grounding, she was happy she can use her net again considering she, like Sam, been having trouble sleeping. Sam had been up watching tv with her after 3 am until he went for some food. Alyssa looks up as the door opened, Dean started to reach for a weapon when Sammy entered the room with food. She shook head then went back to reading on her laptop.<p>

Sam spoke up as walks towards the bed "Morning Sunshine!" Alyssa giggles when Sam sat on the bed next to Alyssa. Dean sat up rubbing his eyes when he spoke. "What time is it?" He ask Sam replied "Five-forty five" Dean looks at him puzzled "In the morning?" Sam nodded "Yep"

"So did you get any sleep last night? Dean ask he knew Sammy wasn't sleeping well or hardly same with Alyssa. Both of them seems troubled by something but neither of them would talk to him about it. Alyssa caught a glance at Sam then she went back to reading.

"Uh..yeah, I grabbed a couple hours. " Sam replied Dean knew Sam was lying through his teeth then he spoke up " Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you both were watching a George Foreman infomercial." Alyssa face flushed knowing she was busted there then she spoke "What dad it was an..interesting show!" Alyssa nervously chuckled seeing the glare that Dean threw at her.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV! Just like Alyssa said." Alyssa giggles at Sam trying to cover his own butt something told her Dean wasn't gonna buy that.

"When was the last time that the two of you got a good nights sleep?." Dean questioned.

Alyssa replied "Dad we have a hectic job and sleep sometimes comes next to never these days. Plus we are trying to find grandpa and well we have right to worry don't ya think?"

Dean replied "Yes, Alyssa I know, but I think he would want his granddaughter healthy too and knows that shes getting her rest. Same for you Sammy? I don't know what's going on with the both of you but..It's worrying me."

"Dean it's been a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal. " Sam took a deep breath.

"Uh hello! Yea it is Sammy."

Sam jumps in and spoke before he could finish "Look, I appreciate your concern-"

Dean being sarcastic a bit and replies "Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. Look, Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Alyssa looks up at Sam knowing that he was just like she was having nightmares. What she was going through was scary enough she could relate to Sammy all to well.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you. " Alyssa stated dryly "I couldn't agree more on that."

"I know it does but you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night? " Dean shakes his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Alyssa looks at the two of them then she spoke up "That's why you hide that knife under your pillow daddy?" Alyssa grins when Dean looks at her then he replied "What knife?"

Sam reaches under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.

Alyssa giggles and spoke "That's the one." Dean rolls his eyes and took a deep breath he takes the knife from Sam then replies "What, it's for protection." Alyssa replied "From the big bad wolf maybe?" Dean shot her a glare then spoke "Thanks alot tattle tale for that you're getting the tickle monster."

Alyssa shrieked when Dean went over to the bed and started tickling Alyssa she squeals "No! Daddy Okay! okay Im sorry! Uncle Sammy Help! " Alyssa busted out laughing hard. With two of them goofing off on the bed Sam shook his head and heard his phone ring. Sam was grateful he didn't have to argue with Dean about sleep at the moment, he answers the cell

"Yea Sam speaking" Alyssa squealed some more then a pillow got in Sam's way he threw the pillow at the two of them and yelled "Hey! Guys I'm on the phone here!" Alyssa and Dean stopped playing and helps her up holding her in his arms while Sam was speaking into his cell.

"Hi, sorry about that, Yea Dean's here." Sam hands the phone over to Dean then he speaks into it. "Dean speaking."

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Alyssa looks at Sam then remembers something on the net she looks at her laptop while hearing Dean speak.

Jerry replies "No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse. "

"What is it?" Jerry then ask "Can we talk in person?" Dean looks at Sam then wrote down the address then he hung the phone up and replied "Another case, Something about a plane crash he wants to see us in person."

Alyssa then spoke up "Would he be meaning this crash?" "Alyssa shows Dean and Sam the internet article about a crash that happened then she spoke again "I came across it earlier when Sam left for breakfast but I don't see anything supernatural about it so far."

Dean replies "Neither do I Alyssa but it's worth checking it out. Alright troops get packed we gotta leave in thirty minutes." They got up and packed then left the motel that morning. It took several hours and very few stops they arrived at Jerry's place at the airport hangar where Jerry greeted the three of them.

"Hey there! Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Hey Alyssa right? Dean and your dad really helped me out. Plus they told me alot about you Alyssa." Alyssa blushed feverishly and replies "I can bet they did" Dean pulls Alyssa close and puts his arm around her when Sam spoke.

"Oh Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" A guy over-heard the conversation and assumed that Sam meant the movie. Jerry told the guy to get to work then went back to speaking to the boys and Alyssa.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Sam gets a little uncomfortable as did Alyssa then he responds

"Yeah, I was. I'm taking some time off you know, clear my head."

Jerry replies "Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

Alyssa looks at Sam and could tell some of the pain in his face it had only been weeks since Jessica's death and John was still missing. Jerry was not only making Sam uncomfortable but her as well. She didn't know much about what went on between Sam and John but she could sense that it wasn't good. Sam was confused to say the least himself. John was the kind of man that felt that hunting was more important that school or collage in fact he remembers that when Sammy wanted to go to Stanford, John didn't take it well and told him to leave. How is that being proud of him he wondered in his mind.

"He did?" Confusion settled in his head

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean lies, Alyssa looks up her dad he warns her gently to let that go for now. then Jerry spoke

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughs then Sam responded "No, not by a long shot."

Jerry got down to business and stated "Okay I got something you need to hear, Are you sure Alyssa should hear this?." Alyssa put her hand up and spoke "It's okay I can handle it believe me. I maybe nine but I have seen more things than any normal nine year olds never saw. Nothing would shock me so hit us what you got and we can put this monster to sleep."

Jerry chuckles and responded "Your daughter got some spirit in her I'll say. Alright come this way we can continue this in the office." Jerry took them into the office then let them hear the recording after that he explains

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault. "

Alyssa replied "I remember seeing the article about the crash online. Only seven survived?" Jerry nodded then Sam spoke "You don't think it was his fault?" Jerry shook his head and replied "No, I don't."

"Alright Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."

Dean also added "And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Dean smiled and stated "Not a problem." Later that day the Winchesters went to a shop called copy jack so they can score some fake ID's. Sam had been standing outside for couple hours then Dean and Alyssa came outside he hands Sam one of the cards and chuckles.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illiegal even for us" Sam stated

Alyssa replied "Well so is credit card scams and hustling, someone gotta try something new right why not now?" Sam then replies "Right, I hope they believe you are twenty five with a very serious medical condition or we are screwed." The three of them gets in the car when Sam mention the scratchy voice on the EVP when it was played again it mentioned no survivors which confused them even more. "No survivors? They said there were seven that survived it."

Dean replies "Haunted flight probably."

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers. Or Yea, remember flight 401?

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." Alyssa stated "Makes sense, does it say who survived the crash maybe we can talk to one of them

Sam nodded "Sure this one Max Jaffey, He's from around here and if anyone saw anything weird, He did." Dean asks "How do you know this?" Sam replied "I spoke to his mother just awhile ago. He's at the Psychiatric Hospital."

They went to talk to Max at the hospital and found out that something possessed one of the passengers when he saw the man's face his eyes were solid black and explained that he opened the emergency exit door of the plane like it was nothing considering the door had over two tons of pressure on it. After speaking with Max, Dean figures that it couldn't have been a human that opened the door it was something else that was strong enough to open a door during a flight. They went to question the victim's wife Mrs. Phelps who claimed she hadn't seen anything strange from her husband that morning before he left.

After speaking with Mrs Phelps the boys decided they needed to do check into the wreckage a bit more. Only one problem they had to look like they were Homeland Security Officers meaning it was time to do some shopping. They come out of the rental shop Dean wasn't all that happy with his suit let alone Alyssa whom was wearing a skirt and blouse with a beige jacket including pumps for her size.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers. " Alyssa rolls her eyes as she walks with them she responded "What are you complaining about daddy? I look more like a secretary at a library or worst, a Sunday school teacher! and I hate these shoes!."

Sam shook his head and spoke "Aw come on stop complaining you two. Dean you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." Sam laughs as both Dean and Alyssa glared at him. Dean spoke up "Ha, very funny Sam, you're a riot! God! I hate this thing! People think I'm insane"

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam questioned " Dean and Alyssa reluctantly gives in and agrees even so they hated the clothes at the moment Sammy had a point. It was the only way they could sneak into the place without being busted. The three of them gotten into the car then headed to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me a bit to get done but I hope you enjoy this new episode chapter. Any review or advice is welcomed I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing. Stay tuned for Part Two!<strong>


End file.
